Vampire Knight Third Season
by Three-Steps-Behind
Summary: What happens after season 2 of vampire knight? After Kaname and Yuuki leaves, what will happen to Zero? Will he go back to his cold, uncaring self? Or, will he develop feelings once again? If so, to whom?
1. Chapter 1

What happens after season 2 of vampire knight? After Kaname and Yuuki leaves, what will happen to Zero? Will he go back to his cold, uncaring self? Or, will he develop feelings once again? If so, to whom?

Precaution: Everything that happens in this story is purely fictional. Written and plotted by me. Enjoy my very first fan fiction story!

Chapter 1

"Aahh," I sighed contently as I walked towards the front gate of Cross Academy. The cool morning breeze blew softly on my face and I stopped awhile to admire the essence of winter."

"Spacing out again?" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around swiftly, and saw my friend Aiko rushing towards me.

I smiled softly. "My, my, Aiko, you never change."

She grimaced and took my hand. "Same to you. Come on! You're gonna be late for your first day of class!"

I raised an eyebrow. "By the way, where's your bag?"

"Huh?" She patted her empty back.

"Damn!" She ran towards the direction of her house, which was two streets away. "Now I'm gonna be late as well!"

I sighed and walked towards the metal gate, which I assumed, was the main gate. All of a sudden I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I gasped and stepped back, staggering to stand.

That hand grasped my waist, steadying me. I looked up. A tall man with light silver hair and soft lilac eyes stared down at me. "Go back to your dorm." His voice was like the winter itself, cold, emotionless.

I couldn't answer. Lost by the resonating metallic tone of his voice, I could only stare.

"Yuuki!" Aiko's voice came beside me. Something fleeting flickered inside the man's dead eyes at the mention of the name. Aiko grabbed my arm and pulled me free from the man's grasp.

"What are you doing to Yuuki?" Aiko's voice was directed towards the man.

"Yamada Aiko." He acknowledged, "Take your friend back to her dorm." With that, he swiftly turned and walked away, his silvery hair flowing softly in the breeze.

"Who was that?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Aiko sighed. " You just had to find the most troublesome man to walk into, huh? And Kiryuu Zero, of all people!"

"Kiryuu…Zero?"

"You probably haven't heard of him since today's your first day, but one thing I can tell you, stay away from that man."

"Why?"

Aiko's expression turned somber. "Seriously, it's a long story. Anyway, come on already!" She stared at her watch, and literally, shrieked.

She took my arm, and ran, or to be more exact, _flew _to the dorm.

As she opened the door to my new class, I saw someone that I _definitely _was not expecting.

Standing at the doorway, was my…

So how was it? This is my very first fan fiction story, so your encouragements will definitely help! Please, please, please review! I will be adding more chapters every week. If get many reviews, the updates will come more quickly! Also, review and tell me if there's anything that you want me to add in the story. If it's an appropriate suggestion, I will definitely use it.


	2. Chapter 2

I will update from 1-5 days!

Chapter 2

Standing at the doorway, was my first love, Jun Ikeda.

His long, dark brown hair was the same as always, tied back loosely by a black ribbon.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "J-Jun?" I stuttered.

His pale blue eyes lit up as he saw my face.

"Yu-Yuuki?" Aiko said uncertainly, "You know him?"

_How could I not?_ That beautiful face, that always smiled at me gently as I passed by, the face that I had grown to love in time.

It was then that I noticed there were murmurings everywhere in the class.

"She knows him-?"

"That new girl-?"

"Impossible-"

"After all, he's a night class student-"

The whispers ceased to an end as Aiko glared at them piercingly.

The unnatural silence was finally broken as the teacher walked in. She smiled at the class, and then turned her gaze on me.

"Aah-" She exclaimed with delight, "You must be the new girl."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to face the class.

"Everyone," she proclaimed, "this is Kimura Yuuki, our new student in this class. Please take good ca-"

She stopped abruptly as she finally noticed Jun leaning against the door.

"Mr. I-Ikeda?" She gasped, "Wh-Why are you-"

"Leave." A new yet familiar voice came.

All eyes turned to the direction where the voice came from.

It was...Kiryuu Zero.

A sliver of fear passed through me as I saw the expression on his face.

Please review! Remember, updates will come more quickly if you do! By the way, who do you wish Kimura Yuuki to pair up with? Review if you want me to hear your opinions. I will definitely use them.


	3. Chapter 3

Since people have requested for Zero to pair up with Kimura Yuuki, then I'll consent. Please review this chapter as well!

Chapter 3

A sliver of fear passed through me as I saw the expression on his face. His emotions weren't visible on the surface, but the dark aura surrounding him was unlike any I had ever felt before.

To my disbelief, Jun _smiled_, unaffected at all by Kiryuu Zero.

"Leave." Zero repeated coldly, his features darkening.

Jun's eyes met mine, and walked slowly towards me. "Yuuki…" he whispered softly in my ear so that no one else could hear, "I've been waiting so long…"

Kiryuu Zero placed a hand onto his shoulder, pulling Jun away from me.

"Kiryuu…" he murmured, his voice turning cold, "same as always…" he hesitated, "no…I suppose you have changed…ever since you met _her_…Kuran Yuuki…"

_Kuran Yuuki?_ I thought, _who is that?_

Jun turned to me, and smiled at me sincerely once more before leaving the room, leaving Kiryuu Zero staring after him.

I looked at Kiryuu Zero, _just who is this person?_

As soon as Jun left the room, the chatters rose up again, each voice filled with disdain.

"Who is she to him-?"

"Don't tell me she's Jun's-"

"She doesn't deserve-"

"She can't be-"

The teacher rose up her hands, and quieted the class down with great effort. "Anyway…" the teacher cleared her throat, "take care of Miss Kimura please…"

She looked at me and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, you may call me Yoshida sensei."

I hesitated for a moment, and then took her hand. Yoshida sensei smiled brightly and then led me to a table beside a girl with wavy orange hair and gentle eyes that welcomed me warmly.

"This is Wakaba Sayori," she introduced the girl to me, "you may sit beside her from now on."

"You can call me Yori," the girl said with affection as I sat down.

I looked at the door, and noticed that Kiryuu Zero was still standing in the classroom, his arms hung loosely by his side, his eyes staring blankly into…nothing.

"Yuuki?" Yori asked, "What are you staring at?"

I looked down quickly, and realized that I had just missed what Yoshida sensei had said to the class.

_Kiryuu Zero_…I thought, _just what is it about you that makes my heart ache with sorrow for you?_


End file.
